


The Best Is Yet To Come

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: AU：What if Lily alived
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Narlily
Kudos: 8





	The Best Is Yet To Come

莉莉.伊万斯不爱穿黑，因为黑色代表不幸，更何况年轻女孩穿黑衣服会显得老气。可最近她死了丈夫，才终于换上一套肃穆庄严的黑色长裙，又用亚麻制的发绳把那一头暗淡如血的红发盘在脑后，像古代那些未老先衰的寡妇般身体僵直、面色忧郁，因此总是被画家们描绘成站在房间角落里的沉闷幽灵。莉莉从莉莉.波特变回莉莉.伊万斯，她的姐姐前来吊唁，带来了一篮子应季的水果和一束快要枯萎的百合。佩妮身着纯白礼服，穿得像一位耀眼夺目的六月新娘——莉莉的婚礼她没有来参加，可詹姆的葬礼她却如期而至。莉莉盯着佩妮那一脸近乎于怜悯的刻薄，不愿去想自己亲爱的姐姐又在打些什么主意。

前来参加葬礼的人们念了各自准备的悼词，在棺材缓缓下降的时候往六尺深的土坑里扔白色的玫瑰，又用双手捧着一把湿润的泥土抛在棺材上，直到那些仍旧沾着露珠的花瓣像溺水者般被完全淹没了为止。莉莉全程都精神恍惚，没有留意人群中是否有谁的视线一直定格在自己的身上。终于等到所有宾客都陆陆续续地离开，她才得以坐在椅子上休息片刻，去回想前些日子接连发生的那些事情——彼得不知所踪，莱姆斯因为他的狼人身份陷入苦难，小天狼星则被以谋杀的罪名直接关进阿兹卡班。她的丈夫现在被埋在土里，而她最重要的儿子哈利甚至找不到尸体。她被食死徒害得家破人亡、孤苦伶仃，然而在失去了一切之后，她还必须得忍受佩妮不露声色的嘲讽、宾客们相似且无用的安慰和那些愚蠢的玫瑰。

莉莉调整了一下坐姿，开始用可折叠的水果刀去削一只长了棕斑的苹果。暗红色的果皮以螺旋形状一圈一圈地剥离，像一绺被剪掉的头发，羽毛般轻轻地落在地上。她盯着那淡黄色的果肉，突然意识到自己毫无食欲，并且需要抑制住眼眶中的泪水。在她真的哭出来之前，一阵有节奏的、似乎是在刻意放缓的脚步声传了过来。她像见到救世主一样有些错愕地抬起头——那是一位年纪与她相仿的庄严女士，金发耀眼、皮肤苍白，瘦削的脸庞上隐约浮现出些许疲倦，此刻正抿紧嘴唇，十根纤细颀长的手指像荆棘般绞在一起。纳西莎.马尔福，曾经是布莱克三姐妹中最小的那个女儿，在霍格沃茨的时候被分到斯莱特林，一毕业就遵循家族旨意与马尔福家的长子结婚，如今她的丈夫卢修斯因为涉嫌与食死徒勾结被停职调查，也许将来还要面临被关进阿兹卡班的风险。她比莉莉年长四岁，在校期间两人短暂地有过一段不为人知的浪漫关系，但残酷的事实就是她们之间绝对没有任何可能，而现在她们都拥有了各自的家庭，那些转瞬即逝的罗曼蒂克像枯萎的花瓣一样被雪藏。没有人曾经疯狂而无望地相爱，没有人曾经在分别时热泪盈眶，也没有人为了一段注定夭折的恋情陷入抑郁。

“真想不到会是你。”莉莉语气僵硬地说道。她把刚削好的苹果放在一旁，与神情憔悴的纳西莎对上了视线。

“我只是想来看看你过得好不好。”纳西莎在离她一米远的地方停下来，接着又有些紧张地向后退了一步。

“很明显，我过得非常不好，简直是生不如死。这就是你想看到的吗？现在你已经得偿所愿。你可以离开了，马尔福夫人。”莉莉也不知道自己为何会突然之间变得如此刻薄。她的心中一直有一团熊熊燃烧的怒火无处安放，最近她越来越难以控制住自己的情绪。纳西莎来得太不是时候。

“你不应该用这种语气对我说话，莉莉。我只是关心你的情况，并且我不想看到你伤心的样子。”她皱起眉头，但看上去并不怎么生气。又停顿了好一会，她才小声地补充道：“我只是想来见你，请不要这么把我赶走.....”

莉莉简直没法掩盖住自己脸上的惊讶——她与纳西莎相识了那么多年，可从来没见过这位自命高贵的纯血女孩显露出如今这副楚楚可怜的模样。即便是布莱克家骄傲的小女儿，也会有这样脆弱无助的一面吗？莉莉只觉得今天一定会变得更加糟糕。

“你知道，我的丈夫，卢修斯，他最近因为一些事情有了很大的麻烦.....如果他没法顺利解决问题，我就必然会受到牵连.....在被他波及之前，我在考虑要不要跟他离婚，这样也好及时脱身。”

“所以你来找我是想要寻求意见？还是你觉得两个都刚巧失去了丈夫的女人可以抱在一起互相取暖？”莉莉有点想笑。至少纳西莎的丈夫还活着，至少他们的儿子德拉科现在安然无恙。她不明白那般幸运的人为何要在自己这样一个已经失去了一切的人面前摆出痛苦万分的姿态。更何况，詹姆的死跟以卢修斯为首的那帮食死徒脱不了干系。但她此刻正与纳西莎四目相对，不忍心直接说自己觉得马尔福家如今的落魄都是咎由自取。

纳西莎低下头，静默了许久后才终于开口：“我只是想来见你，仅此而已。”

莉莉刚才一直紧绷着的表情忽然像被高温融化了的巧克力一样软了下来。她开始止不住地为自己的无礼感到懊悔。

“我们去随便找个地方坐下来一起说说话，好吗？”纳西莎语气柔和地提议，甚至比她们刚刚相爱的那时候还要温柔。莉莉心有顾忌，因为严格意义上来说纳西莎是敌对阵营的人，她或许也与波特一家的惨剧有所关联。甚至，这可能是个精心谋划的陷阱，食死徒们派她来当诱饵，就为了将这场惨剧中的唯一幸存者也从世间抹去痕迹。但莉莉还是跟着她去了，就像她们当初相爱时一样义无反顾、无所畏惧。

她们在一家装潢漂亮的麻瓜咖啡厅里选了靠窗的位置坐下来——莉莉很惊讶，因为她一直都深信像纳西莎一样的女人不会想要靠近任何麻瓜聚集的地方。她开始思考是不是自己脑袋里的偏见太多，还是说这些年来纳西莎已经发生了天翻地覆的变化？

考虑到咖啡喝太多会睡不着觉，她们点了三瓶威士忌，喝完之后仍不满足，又加了两瓶葡萄白兰地。到傍晚的时候两人已经喝得烂醉如泥，因为无法使用幻影移形而不得不在一家麻瓜旅馆里开了双人房，接着就顺理成章地发生了一些不该发生的事情——这其实不能作为借口，因为人在完全意识模糊的情况下是没法自由行动的。总之，她们喝了很多酒，但在喝醉的同时又保持脑袋清醒，完全可以明白此刻的自己正在干些什么，也非常清楚她们已经跨过了一道本不该跨过的界线。她们一进门就摔在柔软的大床上，开始迫不及待地为对方解开身上的衣服。在学校的时候她们并没有进展到这个地步，莉莉因为缺乏跟女人亲密接触的经验，手心里开始冒出大量的汗来。与纳西莎接吻的时候她止不住地想起自己的丈夫和儿子。哈利跟詹姆的脸庞不受控制地闪现在她的脑海中，像无法解除的诅咒一样挥之不去。她在心里重复默念着“对不起”，没有上千次也总归有上百次。但究竟是在对着谁道歉她自己也说不清，她不知道此刻她所辜负了的到底是纳西莎还是自己的过去。但没关系，什么都已经没有关系了。哪怕只有一次也好，她们只想要完全抛弃世俗与道德，就这么与彼此融为一体。

到了半夜莉莉突然惊醒，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，用被单裹住自己汗津津的酮体，为了不发出声音而非常缓慢地向床边移动。可是纳西莎并没有睡着，她从背后环住莉莉的腰，嗓音沙哑地问：“你这就要离开了吗？”

“不，”莉莉伸出舌头舔了一下干燥到起皮的嘴唇，“我只是要去喝杯水。”

“骗子。”

“我不是骗子！我会陪着你的。”

“即便你这么说，事情也还是会变得和上次一样......为什么不可以呢，莉莉？至少在这个晚上，哪怕就只有今晚也好，待在我身边，什么也不去想，无论是战争、仇恨或者其他任何东西。把那讨人厌的一切全部忘掉，和我一起....我们，就只有我们......”

“我没有想过你以外的事情。”莉莉犹豫片刻，最终选择了撒谎。那一瞬间的动摇被纳西莎看在眼里，清楚无误。

“你是在担心我会毁掉你的生活吗？不必如此。只要你想，我就再也不会出现在你的视线里。等我丈夫被放回来以后，一切都会回到从前。”

“要是我们都再也回不到从前了呢？”

“那我们就一起逃跑，逃到命运将我们再次割裂的那一刻为止。”


End file.
